Un fragmento de mi alma
by DanyStormborn01
Summary: "No tienes que entenderlo... Sólo tienes que aceptarlo" Aquello no era tan simple... Ligera divergencia del canon, justo después del duelo ceremonial One-Shot, [Revolutionshipping]


¡Hola!

Bueno, este One-Shot es algo pequeño que escribí rápidamente con motivo de mi tercer aniversario en Fanfiction (11 de septiembre). Es una pequeña divergencia del canon, justo después del duelo ceremonial.

Espero que les agrade

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Y sus personajes NO me pertenecen.**

...

* * *

 _Un Fragmento de mi alma_

…

 _._

- _"¡Simplemente no lo entiendo!"_

…

Sus palabras habían hecho eco sobre los impenetrables muros de aquel milenario santuario. La bóveda que se cernía incontables metros sobre los ahí presentes fue testigo de aquellos sentimientos vocalizados, provenientes desde lo más profundo de su ser… palabras que no habían podido ser silenciadas ni siquiera por la ensordecedora resonancia que parecía emitir aquel aura luminiscente, que impetuosamente se abría paso por aquel ancestral portal de naturaleza y fuerza incomprensibles para ella y para el resto de los ahí presentes.

Él había detenido su paso ante el repentino estallido emocional de la joven. Anzu pudo sentir el instante en el que los espectadores de dicha escena habían entornado los ojos hacia ella; le resultó imposible ignorar la presión de una docena de miradas clavadas sobre su espalda. Todos los presentes habían centrado su atención en ella, expectantes….

Todos, a excepción de él, quien, si bien no se había dado la vuelta para encararla, tuvo la cortesía de detenerse para escuchar sus palabras. A ella le bastaba saber que él la consideraba lo suficientemente importante como para retrasar su partida unos cuantos instantes, con el fin de escuchar lo que ella tuviese que decirle.

Pero inclusive pensando de esa manera, su egoísta corazón deseaba que él se hubiese dado la vuelta… hubiese querido ver su rostro una vez más. Él desaparecería de su vida sin dejar más rastro que los recuerdos que tenían juntos… Quería verlo una vez más para no atreverse a olvidar, para grabarlo por siempre dentro de su corazón… Quería escucharlo hablar para jamás dejar ir aquella voz que la había cautivado desde el primer día, deseaba verlo a los ojos para contemplar la misma esencia de su alma aunque fuese por última vez…

 _-¿Sería demasiado difícil para él encararnos por última vez?_ \- Pasó por su cabeza a toda velocidad, junto con otro millar de interrogantes, segundos después de que aquellos hechos tuvieron lugar. Recordaba la primera ocasión en la que el joven logró reunir las cartas de dios egipcio, justo después de ciudad batallas; él había partido al museo en compañía de Yugi solamente…

\- _Tal vez no sea bueno con las despedidas_ \- Se le ocurrió _\- O tal vez…_

¿Aquellos dos años no habían significado lo mismo para él?, Él ya se había despedido de Yugi, sí, pero… ella, sus demás amigos… ¿Acaso significaban tan poca cosa para él, que simplemente se iría así sin siquiera mirar atrás una vez más?

Algunas lágrimas traicioneras dejaron sus pestañas para recorrer el camino de sus mejillas en aquel instante. El ahogado y sepulcral silencio que reinaba en aquel santuario era perturbado solamente por el sonido de sus sollozos descontrolados y el susurrar de aquella energía mística proveniente del portal hacia el más allá.

¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar de aquella manera?

- _No_ \- negó con rotundidad para sus adentros- _Somos tan importantes para él, como él lo es para nosotros_ \- Se reafirmó sin poder contener las lágrimas- _Incluso a punto de reencontrarse con su familia, antes de regresar a casa después de milenios, esto también es difícil para él… Somos valiosos para él…-_ reconoció con alegría _\- Eso debería de ser suficiente para mí, pero…_

La ansiedad dentro de su corazón se acrecentaba con cada instante que pasaba, su tiempo se consumía más rápido que una zarza en llamas y ella no podía hacer más que observar al frente, esperando una respuesta que no llegaría, aguardando una contestación a sentimientos que no había revelado, mientras que la voz de Jonouchi comenzaba a replicarle con suavidad.

 _-"_ No tienes que entenderlo, sólo tienes que aceptarlo"-

…

Jonouchi seguía hablando, era consciente de sus palabras, las escuchaba y comprendía; era su percepción que el tiempo pasaba de una manera demasiado lenta, extendiendo aquel doloroso instante infinitamente. Sus sentidos aún no se recuperaban por completo y de alguna manera sentía que estaba presente solamente a medias; el corazón le galopaba violentamente contra el pecho inclusive si ya habían pasado varios minutos después de su desenvuelta confesión y aquel dolor punzante que le escocía por dentro solamente se acrecentaba si intentaba regular su entrecortada respiración. Aún se sentía acalorada y ligeramente avergonzada… pero aquel espontáneo estallido emocional le había resultado incontenible, porque…

El momento había llegado, el instante en el que el destino se lo arrebataría. Ese momento que siempre estuvo más cerca de lo que él, ella o cualquiera de sus amigos hubiese pensado ahora se desenvolvía justo frente a sus ojos, de manera aterradoramente similar a como lo había soñado hacía ya mucho tiempo.

…

 _Él, caminando hacia un lugar muy lejano sin titubear, sin mirar atrás… regresando a aquel lugar al que pertenecía, dejándola atrás para siempre, sin escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle… sin saber…_

…

Apretó los puños e intentó suprimir un sollozo. Aquel dolor opresivo que se expandía por todo su interior le imposibilitaba respirar con normalidad; no podía controlar sus lágrimas ni su agitada respiración. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse quieta, rígida en su sitio, observando, incapaz de hacer nada para impedir que él se marchase. Incluso si estuviese en su poder detenerlo, no sería lo correcto, no lo haría, no lo privaría de su felicidad… porque… eso era lo que él deseaba, ¿No era así? Seguir adelante era lo que él necesitaba y debía aceptarlo… Inclusive si cada paso que él caminaba hacia el frente la hacía hundirse un poco más en su dolor.

Jonouchi tenía razón…

No tenía que entenderlo, mucho menos estar de acuerdo…

…

 _Sólo tienes que aceptarlo…_

…

-"Graba todos aquellos recuerdos dentro de tu mente…"

Cada momento que habían pasado juntos, cada instante en que tuvo la oportunidad de ayudarlo a dar un paso más hacia su futuro, cada mirada… su voz, sus inspiradoras palabras durante cada duelo que lo había visto pelear, todo eso ya estaba grabado dentro de su alma.

- _Si pudiera verte a los ojos una vez más y decirte…_ \- pensó, descansando discretamente una mano sobre su pecho.

…

 _Sólo tienes que aceptarlo…_

…

La cuestión era que Anzu sí lo entendía, lo entendía mejor que nadie, había sido la primera en saberlo. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que había comprendido aquella necesidad del otro Yugi… de Atem, por encontrarse a sí mismo. Se había percatado desde aquella vez que lo vio tan confundido y fuera de sí mismo por primera vez, cuando estuvieron juntos por las calles de ciudad Dominó. Fue ella misma quien lo había animado a ser sincero con su propio corazón y lo había incitado a perseguir su futuro de la misma manera en la que ella perseguía sus sueños de convertirse en bailarina; desde esas épocas que ahora parecían tan lejanas, ella había comprendido que él no podía ni debía quedarse estancado, debía perseguir su futuro, sus memorias…

Porque, ¿Qué era más triste que no saber absolutamente nada de ti? Ni siquiera tu nombre… No podía comenzar a imaginarse lo miserable que Atem debió de haberse sentido por aquellas esas épocas, tan sólo, confundido… Era lógico que desease encontrarse a sí mismo, estar en paz...

…

 _Sólo tienes que aceptarlo…_

…

 _Graba todos aquellos recuerdos dentro de tu mente…_

…

Y al fin lo había logrado. Cruzar aquellas puertas era lo que él quería, lo que él había deseado desde un principio. No podía negar, que estaba orgullosa y se sentía feliz por él, muy feliz, incluso si su partida le provocaba dolor. También se sentía avergonzada, pues las palabras que ella le había dirigido palidecían en comparación con la hermosa dedicatoria que Jonouchi vociferaba en aquellos instantes… era insignificante junto al leve sollozar de Yugi, quien era la persona más cercana a Atem, pero que había aceptado el destino de su amigo y comprendía lo que era mejor para ambos incluso si le dolía, obsequiándole su libertad minutos antes, superándolo al ganar el duelo; Honda había tenido un momento de sensibilidad emocional similar al suyo ante la partida de Atem, pero él era la clase de persona que siempre expresaba con franqueza sus verdaderas emociones sin esconder su genuino sentir… cosa que ella, si bien se consideraba una persona auténtica y sincera, no podía decir que lo estuviese siendo en aquel momento…

El breve discurso que ella había exteriorizado pareció estar acompañado, para los que no comprendían el torbellino de emociones encontradas que se desenvolvía en su interior, de un sabor a egoísmo, lo cual no había sido para nada su intención. Intentar disfrazar sus verdaderos sentimientos no había sido cosa fácil en aquel momento; ese pequeño discurso que había escapado de sus labios tan espontáneamente ni siquiera podía comenzar a reflejar su legítimo sentir.

Pero nada de eso significaba que fuera sencillo para ella _aceptarlo_

…

-"El tiempo que han pasado juntos, los sentimientos… grábalo…"

…

Aceptar que tenían que partir caminos, que pertenecían a mundos tan distintos, completamente incompatibles…

-"Para que nunca lo olvides…"

…

Tres mil años en el pasado había sido su momento, ella había llegado demasiado tarde. El hecho de que se hubiesen conocido había sido una simple casualidad, nunca tuvo ninguna oportunidad de ser correspondida en absoluto.

-"Ahora despidámoslo…"

…

.

La pausa de Jonouchi la hizo volver en sí misma, a su realidad. Intentó con dificultad entornar su desorbitada mirada en dolido rostro de su rubio amigo y el suelo se movió bajo sus pies ligeramente al hacerlo, la situación la había abrumado al grado de dejarla mareada. En aquellos momentos el duelista se expresaba en un tono modulado y sobrio, nada usual en él.

\- "Hacia su futuro…"

¿Qué clase de futuro podía esperarle a alguien en el mundo de los muertos?, si el tuviese la opción, ¿Elegiría la muerte en lugar de la vida?, si estuviese en sus manos decidirlo… ¿Aun así escogería caminar hacia su fin?

- _El desea regresar al lugar al cual pertenece, y ese lugar no es junto a ti…_ \- pensó con tristeza. Su familia y amigos lo esperaban del otro lado de la puerta, después de tres mil años de espera, no les daría la espalda una vez más…

-"Anzu…"- La presionó su interlocutor con delicadeza. Era realmente admirable el temple que alguien como Jonouchi, quien en primera instancia parecía no ser una persona con carácter, podía tener cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Ella sólo asintió. Dejó caer el rostro ligeramente, evitando a toda costa la melancólica mirada que le dirigía Yugi desde unos metros más al frente, haciendo todo lo posible para no cruzar miradas con su interlocutor ni con Honda, quien intentaba contener las lágrimas algunos metros a su izquierda. Le daba vergüenza darse la vuelta y encarar a Otogi, a Bakura, a los hermanos Kaiba e incluso a los Ishtar, ya que en aquel momento, no podía esconder aquello que se había guardado ya durante tanto tiempo. Sabía que cualquier persona presente en aquel santuario, entenderían la razón del dolor y melancolía reflejada en su rostro, realmente no quería inspirar lástima en un momento como aquel.

Entenderían que ella lo amaba, que ella estaba enamorada de Atem.

La noche anterior, finalmente lo había aceptado… había logrado disipar esa confusión creciente dentro de su interior para finalmente aceptar la naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia aquel muchacho tan ajeno a su mundo. No importaba cuantas veces lo hubiese intentado negar de manera inútil… su corazón siempre había apuntado hacia a él, su mente siempre regresaba hacia él, sus pensamientos, sus preocupaciones, inclusive sus sueños…

Y solamente horas después, tenía que aceptar que debía de perder para siempre a la persona de la cual se había enamorado por primera vez…

Se preguntó fugazmente si acaso podía perder algo que nunca fue suyo en primer lugar…

Ahora, tenía algo nuevo que aceptar, que asimilar…

Que él nunca sabría de sus sentimientos, que jamás volvería a escuchar aquella voz de la cual se había enamorado cuando era más inocente para posteriormente llegar a desarrollar un cariño muchísimo más profundo por su dueño. Jamás volvería a ver aquella enigmática sonrisa que le infundía fuerzas y ánimos, jamás volvería a escuchar sus imponentes palabras que siempre le habían dado esperanzas inclusive cuando todo estaba mal; que él sería incapaz de estar junto a ella mientras cumplía su sueño de convertirse en una gran bailarina, él jamás lo vería…

Y sobre todo, jamás tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo plenamente; había conocido al otro Yugi y lo había acompañado en su camino, pero jamás sabría cada detalle de Atem…

 _Aceptarlo…_

Pero…

¿Cómo podría hacerlo?, ¿Cómo podía forzar a su corazón a aceptar dicha situación tan repentina? No podía hacer más que reprimir sus impulsos, como lo había estado haciendo desde mucho tiempo atrás. Sólo podía permanecer de pie en su sitio como una espectadora y ahogar sus sentimientos dentro de su ser, obligarse a sí misma a no seguir insistiendo…Sus intenciones de despedirse, de decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos habían sido interrumpidas, sabia pero dolorosamente, por segunda ocasión en el momento en que Jonouchi comenzó a hablar; el rubio duelista era muy perspicaz y probablemente lo suficientemente sabio para comprender que no era el momento de hacer esa clase de confesiones…

Anzu sabía perfectamente que su última oportunidad había sido la noche anterior, pero simplemente se había echado para atrás al observar aquella fuerte convicción en los ojos de Yugi… ambos estaban decididos y no tenía caso…

Sabía que quedarse callada había sido la mejor decisión, la decisión no egoísta, la que le evitaría al hombre que amaba sentir culpabilidad por dejarla y por no poder corresponderla, pero…

…

-"Nunca olvidaré, nada sobre ti…"- susurró, derrotada

…

Sus párpados no podían ya contener la inundación de tibias lágrimas que comenzaron a bailar entre sus pestañas para recorrer sus mejillas desenfrenadamente; el ardor en su pecho se incrementaba con cada exhalación que intentaba controlar para evitar transformarse en un lío sollozante que provocara lástima ante los ojos de sus amigos. Debía de dominar sus emociones, ya había tenido su turno de vocalizar su despedida…

-"Incluso si eres un rey, sigues siendo Yugi"- Exclamaba optimista el rubio duelista, entre lágrimas- "Incluso si miles de años pasan, ¡siempre seremos amigos!"

Él, se congeló un instante.

Relajó sus hombros y ladeó el cuerpo levemente, dejando ver por un breve lapso de tiempo, una leve porción de su rostro.

Seguía sin ser suficiente para Anzu.

-"¡Sí!"- exclamo, esbozando su icónica sonrisa. Pareció tomar la fuerza que necesitaba de aquellas palabras que le había dedicado el rubio duelista. Aunque, estaba segura de que había algo fuera de lugar en su expresión… ¿Qué estaría sintiendo en realidad exactamente?, quería preguntarle, quería conocer su verdadero ser, no quería que estuviesen separados…

-"Nunca te olvidaremos"- Había asegurado Yugi, sollozante pero poderosamente.

Atem asintió con fuerza y siguió su camino a casa. Por cada paso que se adentraba en la luminosidad, su figura se asemejaba más a la de un ser divino que a la de un humano; incluso la respuesta que le dedicó a Yugi, no parecía haberla entonado por medio del habla, parecía más un susurro que se perdía en el pesado y cegador ambiente que los rodeaba, pero que a la vez, cada uno de ellos pudo escuchar con claridad, como si el joven las hubiese entonado justo en sus oídos.

-"Gracias Aibou… amigos"

…

La joven bailarina dejó caer los hombros en señal de derrota, esbozando una leve pero melancólica sonrisa en sus finos labios mientras incrementaba la presión de su palma sobre su pecho, como si en cualquier momento su corazón se le fuese a escapar de entre los dedos. Lo observó con ojos cansados mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la luz, levantando un pulgar en señal de despedida. Se preguntó fugazmente cual habría sido la razón del joven faraón para no responder a sus palabras de hacía unos minutos, tal vez el momento de despedida parecía ser demasiado intenso, inclusive para una persona poseedora de tanta fortaleza interna como lo era él…

Un simple "Sí" aparentemente alegre, un leve asentimiento de cabeza sin siquiera encararlos por completo, "Gracias" y un pulgar en el aire mientras se alejaba para siempre de sus vidas parecía ser el único gesto de despedida que ellos se llevarían de Atem…

No era la clase de despedida que ameritaba una situación de esa magnitud.

Entendía que el chico no podía simplemente mantenerse de pie frente a aquel portal sin dar un paso al frente, ¿Qué sentido tenía retrasarlo? No había marcha atrás… Pero, ¿Era en realidad consciente, de que jamás volverían a verse?

Apretó en un puño los dedos de ambas manos hasta que las uñas se le clavaron en la palma. Él era tan, tan importante para ella, pero él… Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos… ¿Se iría así como así con un simple "sí"?

Segundos después sintió ganas de abofetearse a sí misma, otra vez la invadían esa clase de pensamientos que no tenían lugar, sabía que nada de eso era cierto, pensar de esa manera sólo la lastimaba aún más.

- _No seas egoísta_ \- gritó para sus adentros- _No tienes ningún derecho para pensar de esa manera de él… es lo que él desea, lo que él ha estado buscando todo este tiempo, es lo que merece… él estará mejor ahí, no desees atarlo a una existencia sin sentido… encerrado en un objeto para toda la eternidad, solamente porque lo deseas a tu lado los años que te restan de vida…"_

Porque de quedarse él en su época, lo ataría egoístamente a un mundo al cual no pertenecía; ni él ni Yugi podrían seguir el camino independiente que necesitaban, y, cuando ella y sus amigos muriesen, Atem simplemente vagaría sólo por el resto de la eternidad… Incapaz de regresar al mundo al que pertenecía, condenado a jamás descansar eternamente.

…

Apretó los párpados, derramando aquellas lágrimas acumuladas.

Ella deseaba estar con él, junto a él, pero no quería hacerlo sufrir de esa manera, nunca… Prefería dejarlo ir a condenarlo a la soledad y a ser un espíritu errante por toda la eternidad… pero aun así, dolía, dolía demasiado.

-"¿Acaso esto que he llegado a sentir por ti… me ha hecho tan egoísta?"- susurró para sí misma, fortaleciendo la presión de su palma contra su pecho. Siempre intentó apoyarlo, impulsarlo, darle ánimos y alentarlo para que nunca se rindiera en la búsqueda de sus memorias, encontrarse a sí mismo era lo que él deseaba… ella sabía que ese camino lo llevaría lejos de ella, a un lugar inalcanzable.

Porque inalcanzable había sido para ella desde el primer día, siempre caminando detrás de él sin que sus sentimientos lo pudiesen tocar… jamás lo alcanzaría, no importaba lo que hiciera…

Él no podía quedarse con ella.

Levantó la mirada una vez más.

- _En cualquier instante, él desaparecerá justo delante de sus ojos…_ -

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había repetido esa frase con el paso del tiempo

\- "Míralo bien, Anzu"- se obligó a observar con ojos muy abiertos la escena que parecía desenvolverse en cámara lenta.

Él se alejaba de ella una vez más, y esta vez, no tendría otra oportunidad para intentar alcanzarlo y tampoco tendría sentido hacerlo.

Realmente nunca había tenido sentido siquiera intentarlo, él no pertenecía a su mundo; la simple imagen que se desenvolvía ante sus ojos era suficiente como para dejar eso muy en claro…

Lentamente y con algo de dificultad, la joven levantó un brazo en dirección a su figura; los músculos le pesaban y sus dedos temblaban ligeramente. La escena que se desenvolvía ante sus ojos era surreal; la luminiscencia envolvía parcialmente la figura del muchacho, impactando contra todo el costado derecho de su cuerpo. Justo ante sus ojos, la chaqueta azul del uniforme de preparatoria comenzó a transformarse en una pesada y elegante capa purpúrea a medida que el joven avanzaba un poco más hacia la luz. Piel trigueña clara brillaba contra los enigmáticos reflejos provenientes de aquel desconocido mundo, robando destellos de las piezas de oro que parecían cinceladas sobre sus brazos y piernas.

 _-Es justo como mi sueño_ \- recordó una vez más _\- Aquella vez levanté el brazo en su dirección, lo llamé, y el desapareció justo frente a mis ojos…_

De pronto una extraña sensación comenzó a invadirla, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse descontroladamente y sus ojos se abrieron con realización.

 _-Esta es… realmente la última vez-_ Se repitió a sí misma, como si anteriormente no lo hubiese asimilado por completo _-Justo como en mi sueño-_ agregó, inconscientemente dando un paso hacia el frente _\- Pero…-_

Eso no era un sueño. Si cerraba los ojos y los abría nuevamente, lo perdería de vista para siempre.

Y Aún no había intentado llamarlo por última vez.

Tomó aire.

…

-"¡Espera!"

…

Retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, ¡había vociferado aquel deseo egoísta que le asfixiaba desde lo más profundo de su pecho!, y había resonado de manera estruendosa en las paredes de aquel templo milenario.

Sus amigos clavaron la mirada en ella.

-"Anzu…"

Yugi, quien se encontraba en la plataforma junto a la piedra milenaria, se dio la vuelta para encararla y la miró con preocupación y melancolía. Él sabía, el comprendía los sentimientos de Anzu.

…

-"Anzu...No…"

Jonouchi comenzó a dirigirle la palabra pero ella simplemente no tenía cabeza para prestar atención a sus palabras en aquel momento; se percató de la voz de Honda, que también resonaba desde algún punto cercano. Incluso pudo escuchar los susurros de los Ishtar y los gruñidos de Kaiba en la lejanía.

-"No intervengamos, Marik"- había susurrado Ishizu.

-"Ustedes son tan dramáticos…"- escuchó vagamente el sarcástico comentario del joven CEO

-"¡Nii-sama!"- lo reprendió Mokuba, a penas en un débil susurro.

-"Anzu-chan…"- había mencionado la menuda vocecita de Bakura, seguida de un ruidoso "shh" por parte de Otogi, o del abuelo de Yugi, no estaba muy segura.

Se llevó con discreción ambas manos a los labios al percatarse de que su grito había sido angustioso, desesperado; la vergüenza la había invadido de tal manera que por un instante llegó a olvidar la razón de su intervención, pero solamente por un segundo…

Enfocó la mirada hacia el frente, intentando simplemente ignorar el hecho de que había perdido la compostura en un momento como aquel, pero jamás habría contado con la imagen que recibieron sus ojos…

Él se detuvo, él se había detenido, por ella.

Lentamente, el joven, quien poco a poco había avanzado hacia el área completamente inmersa en aquella luz, se dio la vuelta, lo que causó que la mitad de su cuerpo hiciera contraste con la luminiscencia y las sombras lo rozaran ligeramente. Era una vista realmente impresionante… hermosa. Mitad vestido con el uniforme azul del instituto y mitad elegantemente ataviado con aquella vestimenta faraónica, mientras que su majestuosa capa índigo ondeaba contra un viento que realmente no estaba ahí, tornándose translúcida al bailar suspendida en el aire. Sus facciones se acentuaban gradualmente en los sitios donde la luz lograba alcanzarlo; su cabello cambiaba de tonalidad, sus flequillos se habían tornado de un rubio cenizo en lugar del rubio dorado que lo caracterizaba y las puntas purpúreas de sus salvajes mechones oscuros se tornaban rojizas… incluso sus profundos ojos amatistas comenzaban a adoptar una tonalidad magenta… carmesí, eran incluso más hermosos que antes. Su mirada seguía siendo igual de enigmática, penetrante

Y ahora, aquella mirada se encontraba clavada en ella, sobre su figura. La expresión en su rostro, indescifrable…

Se percató de que la estancia se encontraba en silencio, expectante.

Esperando su siguiente movimiento.

-"Anzu…"- Escuchó el susurró de Yugi, quien miraba de Atem a ella con rapidez y al parecer intentaba sacarla de su ensimismamiento. Se percató de que las lágrimas seguían ocupando las mejillas de su mejor amigo, derramándose entre sus pestañas, sin parecer querer detenerse pronto.

La joven miró a sus alrededores, sintiéndose algo abrumada con el repentino exceso de atención, sabía que había cometido un error, no debió de haber hablado nuevamente. La mirada de aquel joven sobre su figura le hacía sentir, de cierto modo, intimidada; no importaba si se trataba del hombre del que estaba enamorada, su figura era imponente ahora, rodeado por aquella luminiscencia casi divina, haciendo un poco más clara la diferencia que existía entre ella y él, lo diferentes que eran. Sintió su corazón hundirse un poco más en aquella obstrucción dolorosa que ahora era su pecho.

-"Anzu…"-

La voz del joven resonó en la bóveda del templo, ni siquiera necesitó levantarla, fue tan suave como un susurro, sin embargo, pudo escucharla como si hubiese pronunciado su nombre justo junto a ella.

Se estremeció y clavó su mirada en él.

Su rojizas orbes eran cálidas y sus facciones suaves. El joven dejó caer el rostro por algunos instantes, cerrando los ojos, y caminó varios pasos en dirección opuesta a su destino, a su futuro. Al alejarse ligeramente de la luz, las sombras se apoderaron nuevamente de ciertos fragmentos de su figura, en los cuales se podía observar a duras penas el vago y translúcido recuerdo del uniforme azul del instituto.

-"Yo…" - La joven dio un paso hacia el frente.

El repentino contacto de una mano rozando ligeramente su brazo causó que detuviera su camino. Ladeó el rostro para encontrarse con la triste mirada castaña de Jonouchi.

-"Anzu"- exclamó el duelista, disintiendo con la cabeza, intentando hacerla entrar en razón. Él no quería que su amiga se hiciese más daño, y también sabía que Atem se sentiría culpable si se hacía consciente de la seriedad de los sentimientos de la joven hacia él; si bien no sabía demasiado sobre su vida como faraón, conocía la clase de persona que era, y estaba seguro de que él se culparía por haber propiciado de alguna manera que la chica desarrollase esos sentimientos hacia su persona, inclusive si en realidad Atem había tocado el corazón de la joven de una manera completamente involuntaria.

\- "¿Qué estás haciendo?"- Le susurró con una triste expresión dibujada en su rostro, intentando alcanzarla, pero la chica lo esquivó con agilidad; se dio la vuelta por completo para encararlo- "Nada estúpido, lo prometo"- Susurró sosteniéndole la mirada por un instante, sabiendo que el muchacho confiaría en sus palabras.

Sin esperar la respuesta del rubio duelista, se dio la vuelta, entornando sus ojos hacia el frente una vez más. Atem había regresado sobre sus pasos y se había detenido justo donde comenzaba la infame piedra milenaria, a escasos metros de Yugi. Le daba la espalda a aquella cegadora luz y al ser bañado ligeramente por las sombras en ciertos ángulos, su profunda mirada se debatía entre un intenso color magenta y un puro carmesí; aquellos intensos ojos se encontraba clavados en su figura, su mirada era suave, delicada, pero al mismo tiempo tan indescifrable… Por un momento, la joven se preguntó si habría acabado por irritarlo con su insistencia. Después de todo, ya le había dicho sus palabras de despedida, pero… eso no era lo que había querido decir en realidad, al menos, no la única cosa que necesitaba expresarle antes de perderlo para siempre.

Sabía que su amistad con él sería eterna, incluso si sus almas jamás se encontraban una vez más, pero su corazón…

El silencio a su alrededor comenzó a hacerse incómodo, todos la miraban expectantes; levantó el rostro buscando alguna seña de aliento en su rostro, pidiéndole permiso para retrasar algunos segundos más su partida al más allá…

Él asintió levemente, esbozando la más imperceptible de las sonrisas. La joven se preguntó si él lo haría sólo por compromiso… había algo sobre aquella expresión que la dejaba no muy segura del todo…

Caminó hacia el frente, lentamente, un pie por delante del otro. Ella no era una mujer nerviosa, ni miedosa, pero en aquel instante, con las miradas de todos sus amigos y conocidos sobre ella, y con los ojos de aquel hombre sobre su figura, esperándola mientras se mantenía de pie sobre una especie de recibidor divisorio entre el mundo humano y aquel mundo incomprensible para ella, era casi imposible no sentir cierta inseguridad; a medida que se acercaba, aquella extraña aura sobrenatural que envolvía al muchacho comenzaba a afectarle; no era una sensación dolorosa, pero instintivamente sabía que no debía de estar ahí. El ambiente la intimidaba, le costaba moverse, claro, ella no era un espíritu…

Podía escuchar susurros de los cuales no entendía ni una palabra mientras las luces provenientes de las espaldas del chico le hacían daño en los ojos.

Llegó con dificultad al mismo nivel sobre el cual se encontraba el muchacho, había sido un trayecto corto, pero para ella, parecía como si una eternidad hubiese transcurrido hasta que se encontró de pie frente a él. El joven seguía mirándola con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mirada suave y gentil, penetrante… pero con los labios tensados en una línea; la bailarina seguía sin saber que pensar de aquella expresión. A sus espaldas, siluetas humanas resplandecientes comenzaban a materializarse al otro extremo de la puerta; a medida que dichos seres comenzaron a manifestarse, el ambiente se volvía más abrumador y los susurros se tornaban más intensos.

El chico notó la inquietud en el rostro de la joven

-"Es mi familia"- susurró el joven- "Están cruzando aquella puerta"- señaló dicho sitio con la mirada- "Y a la vez no"- agregó, disintiendo con la cabeza.

La joven frunció el ceño, mirándolo con genuina preocupación.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- Susurró con angustia, tensando ambas manos en dos fuertes puños y mirándolo con ojos suplicantes- "¿Después de todo por lo que has pasado, no podrás verlos?"

Él le sonrió con calidez, infundiéndole tranquilidad al instante. Se preguntó fugazmente si estaría usando alguna especie de poder sobre ella, pero probablemente era simplemente el efecto que aquella dulce expresión que esbozaba el joven tenía sobre su ser.

\- "El más allá, es algo complicado…"- susurró tenuemente- "No es tan fácil como simplemente morir…" - hizo una pausa, desviando la mirada por un instante- "Existen… una serie de pruebas por las que debo de transitar antes de poder estar con mi familia y amigos"- Explicó con calma.

La chica avanzó un paso más hacia el joven y pasó un rebelde mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja con algo de nerviosismo; levantó el rostro una vez más para cruzar miradas con el joven, percatándose por primera vez de la ligera diferencia de estatura que su espíritu presentaba ahora que había revelado su verdadero ser.

-"¿Estarás bien?"- preguntó con voz cortada sin poder evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo de inmediato. ¿No había sido suficiente con todo lo que ya había pasado?, ¿No había ya demostrado ser digno del descanso eterno?

El joven dejó caer los hombros levemente y frunció ligeramente el ceño, observándola con cariño mientras esbozaba la más discreta de las sonrisas. Lentamente estiró una mano, acercándola a la barbilla de la muchacha con la intención de levantar delicadamente su rostro, pero la cercanía causó que la joven lo hiciera por sí misma. Atem dejó escapar una profunda risa y retrajo su mano al instante.

-"Anzu"- comenzó- "Ahora que he recordado quien soy, también he recordado la manera en la que funciona mi mundo…" - hizo una pausa, mirándola con una expresión que destilaba calidez- "Pero sé lo qué tengo que hacer, y estoy listo para la prueba"- agregó sonriendo levemente al notar la inquietud en el rostro de la joven- "Ya pronto estaré con ellos…"- Le aseguró- "Es gracias a ustedes que mi corazón está listo para ser juzgado"- agregó en un susurró cargado de sentimiento.

-"Tu corazón…"- susurró la joven, sin retirar la mirada de aquel bello y enigmático rostro en el cual ahora se dibujaba una variedad de expresiones a las cuales no estaba acostumbrada… tanta calidez, tanta paz…

La chica juntó ambas manos sobre su regazo, mordiéndose un labio para evitar que el sentimiento la dominara

-"Realmente, yo no hice nada…"- susurró con voz ligeramente ronca mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

El cerró los ojos por un breve instante, sonriendo ante la humilde respuesta de su amiga. Probablemente la chica pensaría que él solamente se refería a la ayuda que le aportaron durante el RPG del mundo de las memorias, pero había sido mucho más que eso; cuando Yugi lo despertó, aquellos milenios de soledad habían tornado a su solitaria y confundida alma en un ser arrogante y peligrosamente extremista, inclusive si lo había sido solamente con las personas que en cierta manera lo merecían. Pero el gentil corazón de su Aibou y el cariño de sus amigos habían sido la luz que le recordó lo que era la bondad, le habían recordado que los errores son parte de ser una persona, que ganar no lo es todo, a tener misericordia… lo habían hecho sentir humano nuevamente. Gracias a ellos había comenzado a recuperar a su antiguo ser mucho antes de que supiera su nombre o de que sus recuerdos regresaran a él… al principio, él había sido como un niño confundido que no sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir… y ellos lo habían salvado de la oscuridad en la que se había sumergido hacía tres mil años, comenzado desde el día uno.

Y así como la bondad de su Aibou había logrado guiar aquel confundido corazón, poco a poco abriendo espacio para cada uno de sus amigos, a quienes, por más que su alma deseara el descanso eterno que lo había movilizado hacia la búsqueda de sus memorias, ahora le dolía dejar… de igual manera Anzu, con su cariño y apoyo incondicional, había logrado tocar su corazón de una manera muy particular, incluso si no llegaba a comprender de todo aquellas emociones, pero parte de él, no quería pensar mucho en el asunto, él no podía quedarse…

-"Tú"- agregó el joven, abriendo los ojos y mirándola con semblante seguro, con aquella intensidad que nadie, ni en otros tres mil años, podría personificar – "Anzu…has hecho tanto por mí…- susurró con voz ligeramente entrecortada- "Que no me alcanzaría este instante para explicarte cuando te agradezco por todo…"

La mirada de la joven se profundizó desmesuradamente, una extraña sensación comenzó a revolotear en su pecho ante las palabras que Atem enunciaba con aquella voz, tan cargada de sentimiento.

-"¿Yo…?"- susurró la joven

Un crujido proveniente de aquella colosal pared a las espaldas del joven les recordó que ya no contaban con mucho tiempo….

El muchacho dejo caer el rostro, lanzando una mirada entristecida por encima de su hombro. Anzu no dejaba de maravillarse por la manera en la que lucía Atem. Sus facciones eran distintas a las cual estaba a acostumbrada, sin embargo tan similares en muchos sentidos; sus expresiones, la manera en la que se movía y se dirigía a ella, así como su esencia en sí, era la misma de la cual se había enamorado… pero se sentía realmente feliz de haber podido hablar con él una vez más, siendo él su verdadera persona, pronunciando su nombre verdadero...

-"Se hace tarde"- susurró el joven, dando un paso hacia atrás. Su rostro se contrajo en una discreta expresión de dolor- "Siento mucho no haber tenido más tiempo para compartir con ustedes, para conocernos mejor"- susurró, aguzando la mirada al tiempo que una sonrisa melancólica se dibujaba en sus finos labios.

¿Era tristeza profunda aquello que reflejaban sus ojos?

-"Tal vez algún día, dentro de mucho tiempo, nos volvamos a encontrar, Anzu"- reverenció levemente, sonriéndole con pesar a la chica, para después darse la vuelta una vez más, sus ojos cerrándose afligidamente antes de que su rostro pudiese salir del campo de visión de la joven.

 _-No-_ Pensó. ¡Estuvo tan cerca de decir lo que realmente sentía!

Se armó de valor y se impulsó hacia el frente.

…

Escuchó el sonido ahogado de los gritos de sus amigos, acompañados por el estruendoso eco del sonido de sus pisadas.

-"¡Anzu, No!"-

Se detuvo en seco al acortar la distancia entre ella y el muchacho, no preocuparía a sus amigos haciéndoles pensar que cruzaría el portal, pero tampoco lo dejaría ir sin decirle…

-"Atem… yo"- levantó los brazos hacia el frente, la luminosidad de la luz fue cambiando de intensidad gradualmente, bañando con suavidad la figura del joven. Los destellos impactaron contra el lado derecho de su cuerpo, y su imagen comenzó a cambiar por completo una vez más, el color de su cabello… piel trigueña, cabello rubio más claro, los mechones purpúreos se tornaron completamente carmesíes…

Su transformación se había completado al internarse totalmente en aquella luz y dejarse envolver por aquel místico resplandor.

Sin embargo, se dio la vuelta para encararla una vez más.

Sus tristes ojos azules cruzaron miradas con una penetrante mirada completamente carmesí, casi felina, que la observaba decaídamente por debajo de unas largas y gruesas pestañas color negro. La belleza de sus ojos era resaltada por un par de tupidas cejas negras perfectamente delineadas.

El muchacho ladeó el rostro. Sin eliminar por completo aquella tristeza, esbozó su icónica sonrisa ladeada, la cual, a pesar del ligero cambio de facciones, era tan perfecta como siempre.

El joven arqueó una ceja ante el ensimismamiento de su amiga.

-"¿Anzu?"-

La joven negó con la cabeza, derramando algunas lágrimas a causa del repentino movimiento.

-"Es sólo qué"- susurró, sintiendo como el aire dejaba sus pulmones al admirar abiertamente la verdadera persona del muchacho. Él era tan hermoso, no solo su alma… en aquel momento verdaderamente realmente lucía como un rey y era una imagen que jamás la dejaría- "Estoy tan feliz de… poder verte de esta manera"- exhaló- "De poder ver con mis propios ojos a Atem"- sonrió. La mirada del joven se profundizó ante las fuertes palabras que le dedicaba la joven- "Me alegra…"- ¿Cuántas veces había anhelado tenerlo a él, no al espíritu, si no a su verdadera persona frente a ella?, Su temblorosa mano intentó hacer contacto con aquel hombro cubierto por la elegante capa color azul índigo.

…

Pero fue como tocar aire frío. El momento en el que su mano y el hombro del joven, enfundado en aquella elegante capa, debieron de hacer contacto… simplemente no existió, sino que él área que sus yemas intentaron tocar, se había desintegrado en el aire justo al instante en el que el contacto debió de existir, como si de humo color índigo se tratase… solamente para volver a tomar forma una vez que la joven hubo retraído su temblorosa mano, sin dejar de observar ensimismada y con ojos angustiados aquella escena de la cual ella había formado parte.

Su mano se retrajo instintivamente hacia el resto de su cuerpo, la tomó con su muñeca libre, sin poder evitar esbozar aquella expresión de terror y súbita realización

¿Qué esperaba?, él estaba… él era…

-"Anzu"- la llamó con tono modulado y gentil, pero que destilaba autoridad- "Mírame"

Obedeció.

Y por un segundo, pudo percibir aquel cambio de expresión.

Entrecejo levemente fruncido, ojos opacos, tristes…

Él estaba dolido

-"Lo siento, Anzu"- expresó con voz ligeramente entrecortada. La joven pudo percibir que le estaba costando expresarse, parecía… abrumado –"Cómo tu dijiste anteriormente, esto es lo que soy"- Se disculpó- "Mírame bien"- levantó ligeramente los brazos- "Este es mi verdadero ser… yo morí hace demasiado tiempo Anzu…"

El joven dio un paso hacia atrás, hacia la luz. Su capa índigo ondeaba ante la casi imperceptible brisa proveniente de aquel lugar tan ajeno a su propia naturaleza, los bordes de dicha prenda se desvanecían en el aire, fantasmales…

-"¿Por qué te estás disculpando?"- exclamó la joven con dificultad, intentando sonar contenta, cerrando los ojos por un momento sin importar que las lágrimas se derramaran, trató de controlar su entrecortada respiración. El ardor en su pecho era insoportable, nunca había experimentado una sensación tan desgarradora como aquella, aquel hombre se llevaba una parte de su corazón con él- "Ya sabíamos que esto pasaría algún día, ¿No?"- le guiñó un ojo, suprimiendo un sollozo. Las cejas del muchacho se contrajeron en una mueca involuntaria de dolor e instantes después estiró un brazo hacia ella, pero la joven caminó un paso hacia atrás en aquel mismo instante; no soportaría verlo desvanecerse frente a ella nuevamente- "Eso está bien, debes seguir tu camino"- Se estaba acobardando de nuevo- "Yo sólo…"- agregó, dándose la vuelta- "Quería verte a los ojos una vez más…"- Susurró mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y comenzaba a alejarse.

-"Anzu"- exclamó Atem a sus espaldas, dando un paso hacia ella- "Espera…"- Le pidió, en tono suave.

La joven se detuvo, ¿cómo podría negarle algo a esa voz? Mantenía los ojos cerrados, se sentía demasiado avergonzada para encarar a sus amigos en ese estado; el mundo se le derrumbaba sobre los hombros nuevamente, era justamente la manera en la que se había sentido la noche anterior, pero ahora era infinitamente peor…

-"Anzu"- Sintió su voz justo detrás de ella, y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par- "Por favor"- Le pidió con sobriedad-"Date la vuelta sólo por un momento…"

Obedeció, dándose la vuelta lentamente con la vista en alto. La cegadora luz le impidió observar al muchacho con claridad durante unos instantes hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron; centró su atención el rostro del joven rey.

Él le sonrió

-"Aquella luz muestra la verdad sobre nuestras almas, lo que somos en realidad"- Explicó el joven- "Por eso, al ser yo el alma que debe de ser juzgada, la luz muestra mi verdadera forma"- dio un paso hacia y su mirada recorrió su propio cuerpo durante un fugaz instante.

Segundos después, su fiera mirada carmesí volvió a clavarse en ella.

-"Cómo un espíritu ajeno a este mundo, sin un contendedor, es imposible para mí tocarte"- le explicó suavemente- "La magia de este ritual hizo posible que por unos pocos instantes yo pudiese mantenerme separado de Yugi, pero ahora…"- miró a su alrededor para después fijar su mirada en ella una vez más…

La chica cerró los ojos momentáneamente.

-"Entiendo"- le dijo la joven, sonriendo con melancolía, pero aceptación. No se lastimaría a sí misma intentando tocarlo una vez más, ni le quitaría más su tiempo, simplemente regresaría con sus amigos, quienes se encontraban varios pasos detrás suyo. Los chicos se habían acercado desde que la chica caminó hacia la puerta más de la cuenta y habían observado de primera mano su destrozada expresión al observar cómo Atem se evaporaba justo frente a sus ojos; ella estaba consciente de que se habían acercado porque se preocupaban por ella…

Ellos entendían sus sentimientos y no la juzgaban por aquello.

Nadie decidía de quien enamorarse, pero ella sabía que no había podido encontrar una mejor alma que aquel joven para entregarle aquellos sentimientos, incluso si él no podía recibirlos y reciprocarlos…

-"Pero, si es tan sólo por un momento…"- susurró el finalmente, sacando a la joven de su ensimismamiento. La bailarina levantó la mirada que no recordaba haber desviado. El joven rey la observaba por debajo de sus pestañas con aquellos chispeantes ojos carmesí, mientras que una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujaba en la curvatura de sus labios, algunas hebras de rebelde cabello rubio se mecían completamente lacias a los costados de su rostro, rozando las comisuras de sus labios por momentos; el tenue resplandor incandescente que envolvía su figura parecía haberse intensificado, o tal vez eran cosas suyas al estar a merced de su mirada. Era la imagen más hermosa que hubiese visto en su vida, y por primera vez sus ojos se deleitaron con la imagen personificada de la frase "hijo de ra", porque la imagen de su persona que registraban sus pupilas en aquel momento era sobrenaturalmente hermosa que no podía pertenecer a un simple humano. Estaba tan enamorada de él y sabía que aunque fuese doloroso, incluso si el tiempo estaba en su contra, si había nacido tres mil años tarde, jamás se arrepentiría…

-"Tan sólo por un momento, puedo hacerlo Anzu"- Susurró el joven, al tiempo que daba un paso hacia el frente, acerándose un poco más a ella, para finalmente tomarla de las manos- "Sentir tus piel, siendo yo mismo, aunque sea por una vez"- susurró quedito, estrechando los dedos de la muchacha contra los suyos.

La piel del joven era cálida y suave contra la suya; su textura no era exactamente la misma que hubiese sentido tocar a otra persona, no sabía si era por la magnitud de los sentimientos que tenía por aquel joven, o si en realidad su condición de espíritu lo que le daba esa impresión…

De cualquier manera, era mucho más de lo que podía pedir y desear…

-"¿Cómo puedes…?"- preguntó ella, casi sin aliento

Él sonrió, No podía despegar la mirada de bonito e impactado rostro.

-"Siempre ha habido algo de magia en mí"- expresó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

La joven le echó un fugaz vistazo a sus manos entrelazadas. Incluso aquel gesto de cariño entre ambos era vestigio de la diferencia de sustancias que existía entre ellos; Atem ya no era un ser humano común, no pertenecía a ese mundo, el contraste de la incandescente piel trigueña clara del joven y la suya pálida y opaca, era más que suficiente para dejarlo en claro. Sin embargo, ese simple pero sobrenatural roce, le infundía una reconfortante calidez en su corazón, era como si el aura que emanaba del muchacho fuese capaz de transmitirle todo su sentir a base de aquel simple toque…

No necesitaba palabras, le estaba transmitiendo sus sentimientos, realmente él no necesitaba pronunciar más…Aquella cantidad de emociones lograba reconfortar el vacío que él estaba dejando en su corazón al partir, aunque fuese solamente por unos instantes…

Aun así, lo hizo…

-"Debí de agradecerte antes, Anzu"- cerró los ojos por un instante, estrechando con más fuerza sus manos- "Mi nombre…"- hizo una pausa, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente, profundizando su mirada sobre la joven- "Para alguien como yo, el nombre… es un elemento que forma parte de la sustancia que conocemos como alma"- dio un paso hacia el frente, su rostro quedando a centímetros del de Anzu- "Sin él, vencer a Zorc hubiese sido imposible, recuperar mis memorias… hubiese sido imposible"- cerró los ojos una vez más, como si expresar todos aquellos sentimientos ten repentinamente lo abrumara- "Mi alma se hubiese sumido en la perpetua oscuridad y hubiese cesado de existir para siempre, condenándome al olvido, a jamás ser recordado por absolutamente nadie… "- abrió los ojos lentamente y le dedicó una suave y gentil mirada, llena de cariño-"Hubiese muerto por completo sin la más mínima posibilidad de una vida eterna"- Explicó.

La joven, por su parte, se había quedado sin aliento por la intensidad de las palabras que le dedicaba en aquel momento el joven. Aquello, junto con el hecho de que sus manos seguían íntimamente entrelazadas, la había dejado prácticamente sin habla durante algunos instantes.

-"No entiendo del todo Atem"- Confesó acalorada y casi sin aliento, pasados algunos momentos. Parte de ella temía que el joven fuese capaz de sentir el desbocado latir de su pulso por medio de la unión de sus manos- "Pero me alegra haber sido de ayuda"- confesó con voz débil, afectada por las emociones- "Yo también quería que recuperaras tu nombre, y tener la oportunidad de dirigirme a ti, usándolo"- Estrechó con más fuerza sus manos contra las de él, levantando ligeramente los hombros y profundizando su mirada sobre la joven.

El chico emitió una leve risa, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente. No tenía sentido, ni tiempo de agobiar a la chica con una letanía sobre la vida y la muerte en su cultura.

-"Probablemente te has dado cuenta de lo importante que es el nombre de un faraón"- Explicó rápidamente- "No solamente era la llave bajo la cual sellé mi alma, también fue la llave que me abrió estas puertas"- lanzó una breve mirada hacia sus espaldas, pero al volver a enfocar sus ojos en el rostro de la joven se percató de que nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus bonitos ojos azules

Suspiró con pesar, no era nada fácil para él verla de esa manera, a también le dolía…

\- "Anzu…"

La chica asintió con firmeza. Algunas lágrimas se derramaron desbocadas a causa de dicha acción.

El joven rey estrechó con cariño las manos de la joven

-"Tú, realmente…me has devuelto una parte de mi alma"-

El joven dejó ir lenta y suavemente las manos de la joven, quien lamentó la pérdida de aquel cálido y reconfortante toque al instante.

-"Lo único que necesitas saber"- continuó-"Es que has completado mi ser nuevamente"- hizo una leve pausa- "Si no hubiese sido por tu cartucho, ahora estaría perdido…"

El joven se llevó las manos al cuello y retiró con gracia aquel cartucho de plata que ella le había obsequiado el día anterior y en el cual había quedado grabado gracias a sus voluntades, el nombre del faraón…

Sosteniéndolo por la cadena entre sus dedos se lo ofreció a la joven

-"Quiero que conserves…."

Anzu negó con la cabeza.

-"Es tuyo"- Lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse nuevamente por sus mejillas- "No lo rechaces, por favor"- sonrió entre sollozos- "Conserva…una parte de mí en aquel mundo"- No le importó estar gritando sus sentimientos, ni que todos sus amigos fuesen testigos; había guardado aquello ya durante demasiado tiempo, sentía alivio y a la vez dolor de confesarlo, pero ya no tenía control sobre sus palabras, su corazón hablaba por sí mismo- "Así tal vez, yo pueda sentirte…"-Negó con la cabeza riendo con nerviosismo- "Saber que estás bien"- hizo una pausa- "Y tal vez así puedas… recordarme"- sonrió con calidez, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente en un tierno gesto.

El joven apretó un puño alrededor de aquel cartucho, intentando controlar el dolor que sentía por ver a su amiga sufrir de aquella manera.

-"Anzu"- abrió aquellos impactantes ojos carmesí y sonrió de lado, observándola por debajo de sus pestañas con cierta autoridad y humor en su tono- "No hay manera… alguna"- hizo énfasis en sus dos últimas palabras-"De que pudiese olvidarte"- sonrió aún en su tristeza- "Sé que te prometí, que lo llevaría conmigo por siempre... pero, este objeto solo puede existir en el mundo terrenal, y para mí…"- arqueó una ceja, observando su puño de soslayo- "Es un tesoro muy importante…"- La joven profundizó su mirada al escucharlo repetir las palabras que le había dicho al momento de entregarle dicho objeto.

-"Entonces, Anzu…"- pronunció con suavidad, casi en un susurro- "¿Llevarías contigo para siempre, una parte de mi alma?"- entonó su petición, mirándola suave pero intensamente a los ojos y extendiendo hacia ella la palma en la cual mantenía la pieza de plata.

Pudo escuchar susurros provenientes de aquel extraño y distante mundo, sus ojos se enfocaron por apenas un instante en aquella dirección para luego regresar su atención hacia ella.

-"Permitirías…"- comenzó nuevamente- "¿Que un fragmento de mi alma te acompañe en tu camino?, ¿lo cuidarías por mí?"- abrió su palma y le ofreció el objeto a la joven.

Anzu inhaló con profundidad, mirando rápidamente del cartucho de plata, al rostro del muchacho. ¿Era nerviosismo esa emoción que intentaba disfrazar con empeño?, sonrió, feliz de conocerlo lo suficiente como para poder identificar aquel detalle.

Centró su atención en el rosto del joven. Sabía que ya no necesitaba decir… ni una palabra más… no necesitaba confesar lo que no había podido la noche anterior, ni lo que había querido decir minutos atrás…

Porque él sabía, lo sabía…

Y él había aceptado sus sentimientos

-"Mi nombre, es algo muy valioso para mí"- agregó el joven- "Es sólo justo que una persona valiosa para mí, conserve este fragmento de mi alma…"-

-"Atem"- susurró la joven, conmovida. Tocó la mano del joven con delicadeza, desenredando la cadena de plata de entre sus dedos. La joven comenzó a retraer su mano, pero el joven no lo permitió.

-"No tienes idea, de lo que me has dado Anzu"- Le sonrió, tomándola con delicadeza por los dedos. La piel del joven hacía contacto con el cartucho de plata que descansaba sobre la palma de la chica; y el ese momento ella comprendió, que siempre estarían vinculados…

El joven monarca, sin despegar la mirada de sus manos entrelazadas, le dio la vuelta con mucha delicadeza a la mano de la joven y la acercó lentamente a sus labios, fijando en aquel instante sus penetrantes orbes carmesí en los conmovidos ojos cerúleos de la joven.

La bailarina exhaló ruidosamente, derramando algunas lágrimas que se habían acumulado entre sus pestañas. Una reconfortante calidez se la invadía, pero al mismo tiempo, la angustia de tener que dejarlo ir de cualquier manera, seguía presente, punzándole el corazón.

Le hubiese gustado ver más de esta persona, del Atem verdadero, ni completamente faraón, ni completamente el otro Yugi, pero ya no había tiempo…

Y en realidad, aquel momento robado entre ambos, había sido mucho, mucho más de lo que podía esperar.

El joven posó sus tibios labios sobre el dorso de la mano de Anzu, sin dejar de mirarla siquiera un instante. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la chica ante aquel simple e inocente toque, tan suave como el roce de una pluma sobre su piel. Ni en un millón de años podría enumerar la cantidad de emociones que se aglomeraron dentro de su ser al recibir semejante gesto por parte de la persona que amaba.

Pero instantes después, aquel delicado roce se desvaneció, y la intensidad de la luz proveniente del portal incrementó, deslumbrándola por un instante; parpadeó confundida unos cuantos segundos y se percató de que ya no podía sentir la calidez de la piel del chico sobre la suya. El toque se había evaporado en el aire, el momento prometido había llegado a su fin.

Se había sentido tan…eterno, pero al no tenerlo se sentía tan vacía; jamás sería suficiente, lo sabía…

Jugueteó con la cadena del cartucho entre sus dedos, mirándolo con convicción a los ojos y dando un paso hacia el frente.

-"Atem"- pronunció con la voz ligeramente cortada, pero decidida-"Yo…"

Atem cerró los ojos y disintió con la cabeza, deteniendo el rumbo de las palabras de la joven- "No necesitas… decirlo"- Le sonrió con pesar. ¿Sería difícil para él, escucharlo en voz alta?- "Cuando te toqué, lo sentí"- Le ofreció su icónica sonrisa- "Me dijiste todo"- enfatizó la última palabra de su frase- "Sin necesidad de pronunciarlo"

La joven se sonrojó furiosamente, devolviéndole una apenada sonrisa

-"Yo…"- comenzó.

-"No te sientas mal por ello"- agregó rápidamente el joven espíritu, algo alarmado. No quería avergonzarla, sino todo lo contrario…- "Estoy feliz, de que hayas dirigido esos sentimientos hacia mí, me siento honrado, Anzu…"- confesó, adoptando una expresión conmovida- "No los merezco, pero… me has hecho muy feliz"- Le sonrió con nostalgia- "Por favor, se feliz tú también…"- Le pidió en un tono entre suplicante y autoritario, que solamente se podía esperar escuchar de alguien que había sido soberano.

El joven desvió repentinamente su mirada hacia un punto a espaldas de la chica. El resto del grupo de amigos se había acercado hasta quedar prácticamente a un escaso metro de la joven. Observaban la escena de primera mano, protegiéndolos de los ojos de los demás- "Todos ustedes…"

Los chicos asintieron, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yugi asintió con convicción, limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas

-"¡Dalo por hecho, viejo!"- exclamó Jonouchi, sonriendo ampliamente y levantando un puño en el aire, mientras que con el otro brazo le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Honda, que por su parte asentía ante las palabras de Atem.

…

-Atem…- susurró la chica, estirando el brazo para intentar tocar una vez más su silueta luminiscente.

El joven la miró con cariño, pero después, su mirada se paseó el panorama a sus espaldas una vez más. Ella giró el rostro para encarar a Yugi, Honda y Jonouchi; en aquel momento la bailarina comprendió que Atem se estaba dirigiendo a Yugi y fue testigo de la sonrisa que su mejor amigo de la infancia le dedicó al faraón, junto con un leve asentimiento de su cabeza. Le estaba comunicando que lo comprendía…

Regresó la vista hacia Atem, quien a su vez se enfocó en ella una vez más.

-"Anzu, me has dado más de lo que puedes imaginar…"- dio un paso hacia ella- "Más de lo que podría merecer"- una de sus incorpóreas manos se posó a escasos centímetros de su mejilla, mientras que cerraba los ojos y acercaba su rostro al de la joven hasta quedar a casi inexistentes milímetros de que sus narices y frentes se encontraran. Sabía que no podía tomarlo de los hombros y acercarlo más, o su figura se desvanecería en el aire. La joven lo imitó y cerró los ojos con suavidad.

-"Gracias por hacerme sentir de esta manera, Anzu"- confesó el joven, a centímetros de su piel, en un susurro entrecortado- "Esto es algo que permanecerá conmigo para toda la eternidad"- susurró sobre su piel- "Jamás lo olvidaré, jamás podría olvidarte…"

Realmente no necesitaba decir nada más, cualquier duda que hubiese existido momentos atrás en su corazón, había quedado completamente disipada al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Anzu tragó con nerviosismo al tiempo que reprimía un sollozo. Asintiendo desenfrenadamente con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba aquel momento tan íntimo entre ambos… No podía sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo, solamente sus sentimientos, solamente la calidez de su alma.

-"Y aunque no puedo, ni debo permanecer en este mundo"- Se alejó con lentitud, abriendo los ojos gradualmente al tiempo que caminando hacia atrás, alejándose del cuerpo de la chica, esta vez para no regresar…. y ella abrió los ojos con calma, sin intentar detenerlo- "Una parte de mi corazón siempre estará…"-

Dolía, más de lo que se hubiese podido imaginar, pero…

-"Siempre tendrás una parte de mí, contigo"- susurró, mirándola suavemente por última vez, momentos antes de darse la vuelta y sonreír mientras los despedía dirigiéndoles una mirada perfilada por encima de su hombro- "Gracias, Anzu, Aibou, amigos…"

…

La capa color índigo ondeaba majestuosa a contra viento a medida que el joven se alejada, tornándose su figura cada vez más difícil de percibir para ella y pasa sus amigos, envuelta por aquella sobrenatural luminiscencia…

…

Anzu disintió con la cabeza violentamente, al tiempo que se impulsaba varios pasos hacia el frente.

-"Seremos amigos por siempre, ¿cierto?"- exclamó la chica con desesperación, sosteniendo el cartucho con fuerza contra su pecho, justo antes de que la figura del chico se tornase completamente imperceptible ante sus ojos.

El muchacho ladeó el rostro por última vez y sonrió por encima de su hombro

Escuchó una leve risa cerca de su oído

-"Siempre…"

…

Las puertas comenzaron a emprender su camino de regreso provocando un sonido atronador que resonó contra las paredes de la milenaria estancia justo en el momento en el que la figura del chico se tornó completamente inapreciable para sus ojos y solamente podían percibir el recuerdo de la majestuosa capa color índigo que levitaba ligeramente en la lejanía, hasta que la prenda también fue consumida por la luminosidad y las puertas se cerraron por completo, para nunca más ser abiertas. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar a causa del esfuerzo de aquel portal al cerrarse, sus oídos fueron inmunes al estruendoso sonido de aquel mundo desapareciendo ante sus ojos para siempre, llevándose consigo al chico del que estaba enamorada.

La estancia fue consumida por la penumbra que había dejado atrás el repentino desvanecimiento de aquella enigmática incandescencia. Sus ojos azules fueron incapaces de percibir cualquier clase de imagen por unos cuantos segundos; el sepulcral silencio que había invadido aquel santuario reflejaba de manera precisa la forma en la que se sentía por dentro en aquel instante.

Trastabilló al regresar sobre sus pasos, pero hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie sobre el inestable terreno. Sostuvo con fuerza el cartucho entre sus dedos, llevándose instintivamente la mano al pecho. Sintió el calor de sus amigos envolverla al acercarse a ella, todos se encontraban en un estado similar, observando como en un trance aquella puerta, mientras que en la habitación seguía reinando aquel perturbador silencio.

Sintió una presión sobre su hombro izquierdo y lanzó una mirada en aquella dirección para encontrarse con la cabeza de Jonouchi, quien había recostado la cara sobre su brazo. Honda, a su vez, había rodeado con un brazo los hombros del rubio sin despegar la mirada de aquella puerta que se había cerrado para siempre. Por su parte, Yugi, se le había acercado por el lado derecho, tomándola gentilmente del brazo.

- _Al final, pude transmitirle mis sentimientos_ \- pensó para sí misma, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza contra el pecho; a pesar de ser una sensación dolorosa, otra igualmente poderosa emoción ahogaba la conmoción que sentía por dentro, era una sensación de paz… de aceptación.

Jonouchi tosió levemente contra su hombro, lo que ocasionó que la chica lo mirara con algo de irritación un tanto fingida, pues le agradaba el apoyo que le se brindaban mutuamente frente a una situación tan dolorosa para todos.

-"¿Qué cosa?"- susurró la chica, arqueando una ceja.

Los labios del duelista se curvaron en una sonrisita traviesa.

-"Eso significa que…"- susurró pícaramente, incorporándose lo suficiente como para que la joven pudiese ver su rostro- "Dentro de muchos años, cuando tu alma vuelva a encontrarse con la suya…"- susurró quedito el rubio- "¿Tendrán una cita?"- hizo una mueca.

Honda casi se atragantó ante el comentario.

-"¡Jonouchi!"- exclamó la joven con voz entrecortada, sintiendo como el calor comenzaba invadirla por dentro- "¿Qué cosas dices?"- agregó en voz quedita, frunciendo los labios en un puchero, pero sin poder evitar reír ante el reconfortante y gracioso comentario. Sintió a Yugi reír discretamente entre sollozos junto a ella.

-"Lo siento…"- susurró el chico, sonriéndoles tristonamente

Anzu negó con la cabeza, sosteniendo la pieza de plata con fuerza contra su palma.

-"Está bien"…- susurró en un suspiro, cerrando los ojos.

-"Lograré mis metas Atem…"- pensó para sí misma- "Y después, tendremos mucho de qué hablar"- pensó con calidez.

-"Anzu"- susurró Yugi junto a ella.

Sabía lo que su mejor amigo le diría, podía sentir el leve crujir de las paredes que los rodeaban y el movimiento que comenzaba a generarse bajo sus pies…

La chica cerró los ojos y asintió con firmeza, estrechando el cartucho de plata en su palma

-"Vamos a casa"- susurró.

...

.

.

* * *

Notas

*Las "pruebas" de las que habla Atem se refieren al Juicio de Osiris, tema con el que probablemente muchos están familiarizados. Un alma no puede cruzar a los campos de Aaru sin que se le haya realizado el "pesaje del corazón" con un veredicto positivo.

*¿Por qué Atem considera su nombre como un fragmento de su alma? Para los egipcios, el alma estaba compuesta de varios elementos tanto intangibles como tangibles (como el ka y el ba…). El nombre era uno de estos elementos y debía de ser preservado, pues este solo viviría mientras pudiese ser pronunciado. Un alma sin nombre es un alma incompleta. Al conseguir reflejar su nombre en el cartucho que Anzu le regaló, Atem "completó su alma nuevamente" y ahora está listo para pasar por el juicio de Osiris y descansar eternamente en los campos de Aaru.

*Nota importante: No soy egiptóloga, así que todas las referencias que haga no son completamente precisas, pero hice un esfuerzo por darle sentido a la historia, espero que les haya gustado.

Próximamente me estaré concentrando en terminar mi capítulo 14 de Ankh lo más pronto posible, pues completar ese fic es mi prioridad ahora.

Espero sus comentarios acerca de esta pequeña historia, me haría muy feliz saber que opinan.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
